


chuck's newest literary achievement

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [12]
Category: Orange is the New Black, Supernatural
Genre: Books, F/F, F/M, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Multi, Suggestive Themes, mcdonalds, ok my friend watches the show but the trailer., the new trailer had me like, wow hello chuck shurley moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when chuck gets sick of sam and dean and creates his own fanfiction</p>
            </blockquote>





	chuck's newest literary achievement

**Author's Note:**

> im back... i think. i have to continue all the stories i've started and never finished. ahahahahahah..... ok reviews are beautiful thanks

Chuck shurley sat silently in the booth of a McDonald's with Sam and Dean Winchester who had tracked him down.

“Chuck this piece of writing is obscene. It’s pornographic,” Dean said Lazily flipping through his newest book (and best seller), ‘PurGAYtory’

Chuck rolled his eyes and crossed his hands on the table.

“It’s not just sex. It’s love. It’s an angel and a human connecting… with four other people… and some demons," God sighed.


End file.
